Chapter 38
Chapter 38 is titled "Pirate Crew". Cover Vol 5 Pg:49 Straw Hat and animals:Straw Hat Pirates are calling for something while a goat is eating their maps. Quick Summary Luffy's and Kuro's state different versions of being a pirate. Long Summary On the coastline, Kuro lays flat on his chest after Luffy has broken one of his Cat Claws. He gets up, the Black Cat Pirates encourage Kuro to kill Luffy and call his real name and not his fake name, which they remember that he told them not to call him Kuro. Kuro tells them to shut up, he already plans to kill the crew, including Jango once his plan is successful. Back in the forest, Jango is having a hard time trying to hypnotise Kaya. She refuses to open her eyes. The Usopp Pirates (minus Usopp) lay pretending to be asleep having already been hypnotised themselves. When she refuses, he tries to force them open, the Usopp Pirates then attack, throwing pepper in his eyes and kicking him in the grion. When Jango recovers, Kaya and the others have departed. As Jango wanders through the forest, looking for them, they ambush him. Zoro and Usopp hear their voices in the forest and go to check out the noise. The Usopp Pirates continue their attack on Jango, who throws Onion into a tree, as he fights them back. Back at the coastline, Kuro explains things would be more realistic if a few of the crew died here and that he planned on not letting any of his crew live in the beginning. In order to wipe out the name of Kuro, not only must his plan succeed, but his crew must die also so there is no one left who knows he is still alive. As Luffy speaks his mind about Kuro ideas, Kuro return says more about the opinions of his own crew saying that in a true pirate fleet, all the member are pawns for the captian and should always follow orders no matter the sacrifice. Luffy states Kuro cannot beat Usopp even with the number of crew he has. Kuro, humoured by the thought, asks why to which Luffy replies its the way Kuro thinks. After punching Kuro, Luffy then states that he doesn't know what being a true pirate is. After Luffy hit and remark, Kuro tells Luffy he had insulted him and states he will show him about what being a pirate is. Kuro does a strange stance, seeing it makes the other Black Cat Pirates panic. They each beg him not to use that move while a clueless Luffy watches on. On board the Black Cat Pirates' ship, Nami with the crews treasure, watches wondering if the fight is over. Suddenly the crew begins to be cut up, which Luffy can't figure out how Kuro got past him so fast. The crew state that Kuro won't stop this technique until he grows tired and there is no use trying to talk him out of it. Luffy is angered at the sight of Kuro cutting up his own crew, much to the amazement of Nami. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Usopp and Zoro catch up with Jango. *Kuro begins killing his crew. Characters Anime Episode Episode 16 Site Navigation 038